mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Uzuki
Rina Uzuki (卯月リナ Udzuki Rina) is a minor character who belongs to the Art Club. Appearance :Rina is a pale orange haired girl with a orange-black striped bandanna. Wearing a gray shirt, she also wears a dark skirt with a white trim, matching dark ribbons and frilly socks with a pale orange ribbon as its accents, and academy shoes. Personality :Rina is a freshman who really has an interest in drawing, hence she joined the Art Club. She is a timid girl who aspires to be like Kyoma, who's great in drawing. Ability *'????' Appellation Plot Overview Garakuta Innocence :When Eruna was lost on her way to Kyoma's room, Rina fortunately found and guided her. :Rina also participated in an exhibition of freshmen artworks from the art club. She submitted her work but alas, the adults commented on her work as something 'fake' and 'a failure work' in front of Kyoma, who was assigned to be an aide for said event. At first Kyoma was going to keep silent and let them go, but in the end, he couldn't take it anymore and protected said work by persistently objecting to the comments of those adults. Rina happened to see that scene and so has Eruna, who was about to go to Kyoma's club room. Seeing this, Eruna brought Rina to Kyoma's room once the situation has been resolved. Eruna wanted to clear up the misunderstanding between Kyoma and the art club members through Rina. :Rina, albeit nervous, thanked Kyoma for what he has done and said that it made her really happy. Kyoma got flustered since he didn't know what to do about this sudden situation, but he was able to manage it with Eruna's help by saying that he'd like to give Rina some advice regarding art if she'd like to, to which she responded well. After giving her some useful advice, Kyoma also said to Rina that it is okay for her to come to his room so he can give her some suggestions directly while watching her practice. Although this surprised her, Rina thanked him once again and even said that she will come again quickly and bring her art tools. Relationships Kyoma Kuzuryuu :She admires Kyoma's art skill and aspires to be someone like him. Due to Kyoma's harsh nature, she is quite nervous when he is around. Kyoma himself is actually nervous to talk to her since he isn't good at talking to other people but he sees that Rina has quite a prospect, hence he protected her painting which was criticized by adults and is willing to give her some advice regarding art. Eruna Ichinomiya :Rina helped her when she was lost on her way to Kyoma's room. During the second time Eruna met her, she brought Rina to Kyoma's room since she wanted to clear up the misunderstanding between him and the art club members through Rina and helped her to talk with him. Trivia *Her surname means April in archaic lunar calendar. *She, along with Uguisu Kashiwabara, are the characters who first received their names before their designs were revealed. Gallery Uzuki-rina-concept-art.png|Rina's color scheme References }} Category:Female Characters Category:Rookie Category:Minor Characters